Murder on the dancefloor
by Harriet Potter2
Summary: Also Gruesome. Sequel.


Murder on the dancefloor

Harry and Marigold ran to the common room as fast as their legs would carry them. Fifteen Slytherins were chasing after them with large ice balls. It was winter, and Ron had started a fight with the Slytherins over a special cloak that they'd snatched. He got it back, but they still chased Marigold and Harry. 

Finally, they reached the common room.

"My goodness! What happened to you?!" asked the Fat Lady, giving them a look up and down.

"No time!" shouted Marigold. "Lion Heart!"

The Fat Lady swung open to reveal the common room. Marigold jumped in with Harry close behind.

"I'll get Ron for this!!" wheezed Harry. Sweat and ice were dripping off his brow.

"At least we didn't get caught by Snape!" said Marigold. "He would have taken points away from us!!" Actually, Marigold was half wishing that Snape had caught them!

"Look, Marigold," said Harry, noticing the glazed look on Marigold's face. "I'm going to the dorm. I need a rest. I won't come down at all."

With that Harry climbed the stair to the boys' dorm, and sank into bed.

Later, Marigold decided she'd go to bed as well. Taking one last look at her Snape picture, which was glaring around at the room, looking rather scandalised, she fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning, Harry was woken up by a sharp pain on his arm. When he looked up, he saw Ron above him, laughing and holding a whip.

"Ron! Where'd you get that?!" he yelled.

"Snape dropped it." he said, and hopped out of the dorm, and, by the sound of it, left the common room as well.

Harry got up and went to get dressed. Then, he went down to the common room.

When he got down to the common room, there was an excited group around the announcement board.

"What's going on?" he asked Marigold.

"There's a dance on tonight!" said Marigold excitedly. 

That night, everyone was in dress robes, chattering excitedly in the Great Hall. When everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up. His eyes twinkled same as ever, and seemed very energetic.

"Since you've all been behaving very well, and the house points are as high as I've seen them in all my years at Hogwarts, I've decided to give you all a treat," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "So, let the dance begin!"

Lights lit up. Pink lights, blue lights, green lights. Then Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the tables had gone. 

Marigold scanned the dancefloor for any sign of Professor Snape. He was in the corner chatting to Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly, a slow tune came on. Marigold looked over at Snape. He was approaching her rapidly. She was a bit frightened, as his canine teeth shone dangerously when he smiled.

She mumbled something inaudible. But Snape heard her.

"Vampire?" He gave a small laugh. "No, I'm not a vampire, but I will kill you," he whispered

He swooped down upon her and began to strangle her. She looked into his eyes. they had turned white, and were glazed.

"I have sharp nails," he hissed. "I will tear your throat apart!!" Suddenly Snape dropped Marigold and held his wrist.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you creep!?!" shouted Ron.

"Why don't you?" countered Snape, throwing himself onto Ron. He wrenched the whip from Ron's grip and pocketed it.

Then he grabbed Ron's neck, and ripped open his throat.

"Stupefy!!"

Snape fell. Everyone turned to see who had stunned him. It was Dumbledore.

"Poppy, take Severus to the hospital wing, I am sure he has a very good explanation." said Dumbledore.

"Come," McGonagall said to Harry and Marigold.

"No, Minerva," said Dumbledore gently. "Leave them with me."

When Snape had been revived, Marigold and Harry were brought in. 

"Why, Marigold," he said "What happened to your neck?"

He reached out to touch her, but Marigold backed away. Her neck was bruised, and it still hurt where Snape had scratched her.

"I am sorry," he said quietly. "I was under the influence of Lord Voldemort."

Marigold shivered, but said nothing. Snape looked up at her.

"I was sent to kill you and Potter. I fought as well as I could, but he defeated me."

Suddenly, Snape closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I think you should go to your beds." said Dumbledore, who had been standing behind them.

In the girls' dorm, the girls were all chatting to each other. they were all as white as ghosts, and jumped when Marigold came in. Without saying anything, Marigold went to bed. 

"Don't worry, my love," she whispered to the picture beside her. "I still love you."


End file.
